Not Alone
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Naruto meets a new girl in the village and they become friends. The next day, Naruto hangs out with her. That night, Naruto has a dream that reveals her secret. Now that he knows, will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's another story. This one may be shorter than the others, but i'll see what i can do.'

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring any villager that glared at him and saying hello to any that waved at him, when he saw a girl run into the street in front of him.

She had dark colored eyes and light brown hair, a figure that would make any guy drool, and had a map in front of her face. She was wearing baggy black pants and a white tanktop that tied behind her neck. Naruto watched as she turned the map upside-down and on it's side; it was obvious she was lost.

Naruto walked up to her and said, "Need some help?" The girl looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I got this map but I have no clue where I am. Can you tell me the way to the Hokage tower?"

Naruto grinned. "We're not that far from it now. C'mon, I'll take you there. Oh, my name's Naruto." he said as he started to lead the girl to her destination. "I'm Mina. Nice to meet you Naruto." the girl said smiling again.

Naruto was happy that he had found someone that didn't know him. "So where are you from?" he asked as the Hokage tower came into view. Mina turned to him and says, "Nowhere. I was born in a forest while my parents were travelling. As I grew up, they kept joking about how I was more animal than human." Mina laughs. "Right now they're in Mist. I told them I wanted to become a Konoha ninja, so they let me travel here on my own."

It was then that Naruto noticed that her clothes were worn out and she had small cuts on her. They came to the door of the Hokage tower and Naruto says, "Here you are. If you want new clothes there's a shop down this street, the third building on the right."

Mina smiles at him again and says, "Thanks. I'll see you around Naruto. Bye!" Naruto waves as she walked into the Hokage tower, then made his way to his apartment. _"Maybe I'll see her tomorrow after the Academy ends." _He thought as he opened his door.

He smiled brightly at the thought and hoped that school would go by fast.

The next day Naruto was sitting beside Sasuke and wishing that school would end when the door opens and he hears Mina's voice say, "Hello, are you Iruka? The Hokage told me that I would be in your class." Iruka nods and Naruto looks up to see Mina in a black and white kimono looking around the room for an empty seat. "Hey! Mina, nice to see you again." he calls out.

Mina smiles and walks to him. She sits down on Naruto's other side and says, "Naruto, it's good to see you again too. That store you told me about rocks. I got like eight new kimonos, and three ninja outfits."

"That's great. I like your kimono by the way." he says, causing Mina to blush. "Aw, thank you. Hey, you wanna hang out later? You could show me around the village and I could show you where I'm staying."

Naruto nods and they both turn to pay attention to Iruka who was teaching them about the henge. Naruto thinks that his day just got even better.

It was late that night when Naruto finally fell down on his bed in exhaustion. He and Mina had spent the entire day running around and shopping (Mina) and eating (Naruto). Mina had even convinced him to get rid of his 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and buy something more helpful for ninja.

A fishnet teeshirt covered in a loose longsleeved dark green shirt, black cargo pants, and black ninja sandals. Naruto smiles as he replayed the day and fell asleep.

_Naruto was running through the forest. But there was something different about him. He was closer to the ground. His senses were hieghtened and he felt lighter. He saw a stream ahead and went to it._

_When he saw his reflection he was stunned. Instead of his usual self, he saw the furry face of a yellow fox. His eyes were purple, why he wouldn't know, and he wondered why he was a fox. _

_  
He looked behind him and sure enough, he had a tail. In fact he had nine tails. Naruto hears a twig snap and looks up to see a black fox with a white chest, white paws, tips of ears, and tips of five tails. She walks up to Naruto and grins then yips and runs off. Naruto follows her through the forest. _

_She leads him to a field and stops. Naruto walks up beside her and she looks ahead. Naruto followed her line of sight and saw the Kyuubi, a large red fox with red eyes and nine tails like Naruto. But he was not alone._

_There was a smaller black fox with five tails sitting beside him. __**"Naruto, this is my daughter Kaana." **__Kyuubi says. Naruto wanted to ask him questions but the black and white fox was leaving. She ran off through the forest, but Naruto hesitated before following. _

_He walked slowly, following her scent, when he spots her through some bushes. He walks up to her and tilts his head to one side. She shakes her head signalling that she didn't want to explain. Naruto walked to her and sat down beside her. She looked at him with gratitude and Naruto saw her eyes were red. _

_They sat there for a long time, when they heard a loud noise. They both get up and see a shadow coming towards them. As they watch it, it becomes a mob of people shouting at them. _

_"Demons!" _

_"Monsters!"_

_Naruto and the black and white fox whimper in fear. They hear a loud roar behind them and see Kyuubi and Kaana running towards them. Kaana runs to the black and white fox and morphs with her. Kyuubi runs to Naruto and morphs with him, giving him strength. _

_He growls at the mob of people. They stop advancing but the name calling continues. Naruto attacks the mob, but doesn't hurt them. He just wanted to be left alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the black and white fox doing the same. A few minutes later, they run the mob off._

_Naruto turns to the other fox and sees that she has passed out from an injury. He walks to her, and sees that she is transforming. As he watched, he saw her turn into Mina. She had black fox ears with white tips, and five black tails with white tips. She had long black hair that covered her, as she had no clothes._

_Naruto watched as she stirred then opened red eyes. She looks at him and whispers, "Naruto? You too?" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sort of Ambiguous:** Who are you my english teacher? what the hell? it's a story dudette, not a book report. yes, i understand where you're comin from, but lighen up.

Getting to the point. Did I mention that Sasuke really gets it later on?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke from his dream panting heavily. _"I understand now. Kyuubi told me about Kaana, because she was sealed into someone too. Mina...she's like me." _Naruto's face fell at the thought that she might run from him when he tells her he knows. He smiled sadly at the thought of not being alone. He was happy that someone knew what he was going through, but sad that to understand that they had to have gone through it too.

He looks at his clock. 5:30. He sighs and gets up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep after that. After a shower and breakfast, he felt a little better.

Naruto left his apartment silently and ran over the rooftops, landing in the Academy yard. He was looking for Mina when he hears someone drop down behind him.

He turns around and sees Mina looking at the ground and holding her upper left arm with her right. She had had the dream as well. Naruto walks up to her and she looks up at him. The look in his eyes told her everything. They close the space between each other and hug.

Naruto could feel Mina crying and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Yes, I had the dream too. Thanks." she whispers in his ear and dries her tears. Naruto smiles and nods, and they head into the Academy.

TIMESKIP!!

Naruto was sitting back to back with Mina on a desk as they waited for their Jonin sensei. Naruto was wearing his new ninja clothes, and Mina was wearing the clothes she had when she first came to the village. Their other team members were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Mina had been added to his team because she was an extra person in the class.

Sakura had been trying to get Sasuke to notice her ever since she found out he was on her team. To Naruto's and Mina's amusement, he had ignored her the entire time. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke who ignored her, and Mina starts laughing.

"What's your problem?" Sakura asks. Mina looks at her and says, "You're flirting skills are pathetic. It's a wonder he hasn't run from you yet." Sakura puts her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"You think you can get him to notice you? You're just a plain girl, he'd never notice you." she says. Mina lifts an eyebrow and replies, "You wanna bet?"

Sakura thinks a minute then and says, "You're on. If you win, which I know you won't, I'll treat you and Naruto to dinner sometime." Sasuke had heard every word said, but couldn't stop his heart from speeding up when Mina walked to him slowly. She sits down beside him and puts her chin in her palms.

For a minute she just watched him with half closed eyes. Then she said in a low voice, "Hey, Sasuke. What's up?" Sasuke looked away from her and swallowed hard. "Oh, don't be like that. C'mon, loosen up. What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke swallows hard again and replies, "Blue." then tries to ignore her again. Mina didn't let him. "Is that why you wear a blue shirt?" (yes, i'm doing it just to piss you off Sort of Ambiguous and I know that I probably didn't spell that right)

Sasuke nods. "You know you should pay attention when someone's talking. It's rude not to, and you're hurting my feelings. So, I'm gonna make it to where you pay attention." Mina says as she gets up out of the chair beside Sasuke and sits on the desk in front of him.

Sasuke looks up at her and says, "What are you doing?" Mina grins and replies, "Making you pay attention."

Sakura had dropped her jaw at the fact that Sasuke had said a full sentance, and at the fact that Mina was actually getting Sasuke to notice her. Sasuke was now blushing brightly and Mina says, "You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke looks away from her. "Wrong answer Sasuke. I told you, pay attention." Mina says and slids off the desk and into Sasuke's lap. He turned his head and blushed even more. Mina was less than an inch from his face.

"Are you paying attention now?" she asks. Sasuke tried to turn his head away from her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to look at her. Sasuke was now glareing at Mina, who was smirking at him.

"Ugh, damn you!" Sasuke says before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her into a ferocious kiss. Mina kisses back just as ferociously and they were like that until the door opened and a new voice asks, "Am I interupting?"

All four people look up and see Kakashi Hatake standing in the door. Mina looks over her shoulder at Sakura and says, "You owe us dinner." before turning back to Sasuke. "You helped me win that bet. So thanks." she kissed him on the cheek and got off him and walked back to Naruto.

Kakashi watched the group for a minute, then said, "Meet on the roof." and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

hey guys! do you like it? yeah gotta go, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated this one. So here's a new chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi watched his team sit down and wait. "So, why don't you tell a little bit about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream for the future." he said, getting no response from the team other than the pink haired girl looking around.

"Why don't you go first sensei? That way we know what to say." she said. Kakashi looked at the team with a small glint in his visible eye.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't like talking about my likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies." he said with slight amusement in his voice. "Pinky, you're up."

Sakura glared at the nickname and at the lack of information but said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, my favorite thing is...well it's actually a person. A boy...moving on to my dream." she stops and blushes a shade darker than her hair. "And I hate Naruto and Mina." she finishes.

Kakashi looked to the sky and wondered, _"Did I make Kami mad? Why give me a fangirl?" _"Okay, moody, you're next."

Sasuke gave his kill-certain-somebody-and-restore-the-clan monolouge. Kakashi looked to the sky again before saying, "What about you blondie?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and I dislike cats, my hobbies are training and learning new techniques, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage so the village will respect me."

Kakashi looks at the boy before saying, "And lastly..." His extra team member didn't look up but said, "My name is Mina, I like foxes and I dislike snakes, my hobbies are cooking, reading, and drawing, and my dream for the future is to settle down and have a few kids."

Kakashi switches his gaze to Sasuke then back to Mina and asks, "Who are you going to marry?" Mina grins slyly and Kakashi was reminded of a vixen.

"I haven't found anyone decent enough yet but I'll let you know when I do." she said before leaning back against the rail. "You'll probably try to marry Sasuke-kun." Sakura says with a glare at the other girl.

"That downstairs was a bet. If I do anything with Sasuke it'll be kicking his butt. I'm tired of his constant brooding and who the heck smirks all the time. I bet Hell would freeze over if he smiled." Mina says as she turned around and crouched on the rail.

"I'd rather go out with Shino and risk getting bit by spiders than go out with Sasuke. Well, if that's all Kakashi-sensai, I've gotta go find Shikamaru and Chouji." she waited a minute and Kakashi said, "Be at training ground 7 tomorrow at six and don't eat anything, you'll just puke it up."

Mina rolls her eyes and jumps off the side of the building. "Why is she going to Shikamaru and Chouji?" Sakura asks no one in particular.

"She's been trying to figure out how Chouji pulls bags of chips from nowhere." Naruto says before jumping off the building after Mina. Kakashi watches for a moment before poofing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Team Kakashi was waiting for their sensei when they heard a loud poof. "Yo." Kakashi said as he lazily waved.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi noticed Mina and Naruto were laying down dozing. He was about to wake them up when Mina's nose twitched and she opened her eyes. She sits up slowly and shakes Naruto's shoulder.

He sits up also and Kakashi says, "This is a survival test. You have to steal bells from me before this timer goes off. Any who fail, doesn't get lunch. Instead, you'll be tied to the stump behind you and I'll eat your lunch."

Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs let out growls but Naruto and Mina did nothing. "I take it you two had breakfast even though I told you not to." Kakashi says as he eyed the pair. Naruto looked away but Mina looked at Kakashi.

"I'm not listening to you. I could tell you were lying when you said we'd puke. So, I made breakfast and I made Naruto eat too." she said before standing up then helping Naruto up.

Kakashi looks at her for a minute then gets back to the test and holds up three bells. "You just have to get one bell apiece. But seeing as there aren't enough to go around, there's still at least one of you who will be tied to the stump. And that person will be the first to fail. Someone's going back to school in disgrace."

He watched the looks on the faces of the kids and continued, "You may use shurikan if you wish, and come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise you'll never get a bell. Alright, begin."

Three of his team members disappeared. He looked at Mina and asked, "What?" She looked worried for some reason. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the intent to kill thing." she said.

Kakashi looked at her again and said, "There's no other way you'll get a bell. Now get going." Mina looks at him one last time before disappearing. He pulled out a little orange book and started to read.

He felt three chakra signatures waver, but the fourth started to fade away. He looked up from his book as it completely disappeared. _"What just happened?" _he asked himself as four Narutos came out from different directions and attacked him. He quickly hit them, but all of them disappeared.

"Kage Bunshin. Impressive. But if you send just bunshin you won't get anywhere." Another four bunshin came out and this time one managed to touch the bells. _"So he knows about the information relay bit. Again, I'm impressed." _He dispells the clones with one swipe of a kunai. _"But only a little." _

He walked off and a few minutes later, Sakura had fallen for a Genjutsu, Sasuke was up to his neck in dirt, and Naruto was suspended in the air. He was looking around for Mina when he spotted something glinting in the sun.

He approached the thing cautiously. It was a dicarded kunai. He looked around wondering why it was there when he heard a whooshing sound.

Dropping down to the ground, he looked up and saw a log on a rope fly above him. Small thuds coming toward him signified Mina's aproach. He jumped up and looked around but saw nothing.

He stayed in a defensive stance and waited. The wind started up and black clouds blocked out the light of the sun. He watched all around him, but never saw Mina as she snuck up to him.

He felt cold metal touch his neck and he froze. Without a sound, Mina took the bells from his belt and disappeared as quickly as she had come. _"Did she just take those bells without them making any noise? Wait a minute, she could've killed me. She held back though. So that's why she asked if it was a good idea. She's probably already had her first kill."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He started hunting for Mina again and wasn't surprised in the least when he couldn't find her. He heard a small tap behind him and he turned to see Mina doing handsigns.

"Wind Style! Air Suspension Jutsu!" she shouted and Kakashi was lifted into the air, by _air_. He was surrounded by whirling wind and he couldn't move. _"I've never heard of this jutsu. Did she make it?" _Mina ran off, the bells at her waist not making a sound.

_"How does she do that?" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later, Mina was tied to a log. She had given all the bells to her teammates. Kakashi watched her joke around with Naruto and wondered just what those two were _really _like.

"Well, it's time to tell you that Mina saved your skins. You pass." Kakashi says. "Sakura and Sasuke, you may go on home. Naruto, untie Mina then follow me."

Sakura wondered what he was going to talk to them about, but completely forgot about it as she followed Sasuke away from the training ground.

Kakashi watched Naruto and Mina wait until Sasuke and Sakura were out of the grounds, then the ropes just fell off Mina. She and Naruto wait patiently then follow Kakashi. He led them to a secluded part of the woods and turned to them.

"First of all, why are you under a henge?" he asks. Naruto and Mina look at each other for a minute then Mina says, "Well, you are our sensei, I guess you have the right to know."

Kakashi was about to ask what she meant when she and Naruto did a single handsign then said, "Release!" A puff of smoke later, and the real forms of Naruto and Mina stood before him.

Naruto had red hair and purple eyes, a pair of blond fox ears with a matching tail, his whisker marks became actual whiskers, and his teeth were actually fangs.

Mina had the same differences body wise, but her hair was black, her eyes were red, and her fox ears and tail were black with white tips. Kakashi stared.

"How do you look like this?" he asks after a minute.

Naruto, who had always been the idiot of the group, said, "We're Junchurikki and we have decided to morph with our demons. You didn't think Kyuubi would actually stay quiet inside me did you?"

Kakashi opened his mouth but no words would come. "Don't tell anyone." Mina said before she and Naruto disappeared, leaving behind a dumbstruck Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There ya have it. And again, sorry I havn't updated this one in a while. Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi watched Naruto and Mina now more than ever. They're henge was actually a Genjutsu he noticed, and it was very hard to detect. He had even made it where Kurenai would walk past the two, but she never reacted. So, either she didn't know they were using a Genjutsu, or she thought Naruto and his friend wouldn't try anything.

Now, as he watched the pair spar, he noticed they pulled punches, and when they were about to get hit, actually jumped away from the blow. He also noticed that they forced their smiles on their faces, but they were so good at it you could hardly tell. They hadn't been revealing anything about how strong they really were.

After training, the two hung back. They looked serious. Immediately Kakashi was on alert. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can you get us into that Anbu exam in a few nights?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's one visible eye widened significantly. _"How do they know about that? They're just Genin and yet they know classified secrets. Even I didn't know until I heard it in a passing rumor."_

"I don't know, but I can try. Drop the Genjutsu's but hide the ears and tails. That way there won't be questions asked." he says. The two nod simultaniously and disappear without a sound.

_"They certainly will make Anbu at this rate." _Kakashi thinks before disappearing himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Naruto and Mina were walking down the street when Kakashi started walking by them, reading his Icha Icha. Nothing was wrong with this picture, that is, if you didn't see Kakashi pass a small, folded up piece of paper to Mina, who kept talking to Naruto as she pocketed it.

In a secluded alley, she and Naruto read the note.

_Meet in Training Ground 44 at eleven for an ability test._

Short, and to the point. Quickly, they burn the paper and inconspicuously rejoin the throngs of people in the street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eleven o'clock, Training Ground 44 a.k.a., The Forest of Death**

Four people stood in a moonlit clearing. The wind blew the long grass ominously. "Kakashi, are you sure these two are as strong as you say?" Anko asks, debating about being there at all. Kakashi nods as two black clothed figures appear without a sound, without a chakra waver, and without an air disturbance.

The figures wore black all over. The male of the pair, a lean muscled redhead with purple eyes, wore a black T-shirt, black cargo pants, and black ninja sandals. The female had long, braided crow black hair and red eyes, wore formfitting black pants, black ninja sandals, and a black formfitting longsleeved shirt.

"I don't know Kakashi, they look a little young." Ibiki says.

"That's because they are young. They're just thirteen." Kakashi replies.

"Kakashi, if it is clear that they cannot fend against Ibiki and Anko, they will not be allowed in the Anbu exam." Sarutobi stated, clearly thinking teenagers would't be able to cut it. Kakashi nods and they begin the test.

**Ten minutes later**

Ibiki and Anko were knocked back. They look up from the ground panting to find blades at their throats. "Enough. That's the Thirty-fifth time you've been put in a death situation Ibiki and Anko. Kakashi, these two can take the Anbu exam. Where did you find them?" Sarutobi asks.

Kakashi looks at the two and answers, "Actually, I just stumbled across them." Sarutobi nods and watches the two pull Ibiki and Anko to their feet. "What are their names?" Ibiki asks Kakashi, as the two young teenagers hadn't uttered a word.

"I am Kitsune, and this is Vixen." the redhead says before the pair disappear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that week, in an underground arena, Sarutobi called for order. "Alright, now here are the rules. You will fight as teams in the first round as a tournament, but in the second, you will fight a one on one battle between you and a Konoha Anbu." Several foreign teams shuddered as they had heard the bloody tales of Konoha's finest.

Sarutobi sees Kitsune and Vixen paying rapt attention but didn't miss their pointed ears twich at the slightest sound. "Now, as I have said, the first round is a tournament against teams. Only four teams of two will pass. First up, Juuno and Fuushi against Kitsune and Vixen."

The room went deathly silent as the two teenagers walked towards their opponents. Beside him, the Mizukage stirred and asked, "Hokage-sama, are those teenagers? How can they win against anyone of this level?"

Sarutobi looked over at him and replied gravely, "I thought the same thing. Until they took down Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino together." The Mizukage's eyes widen and he looks at the two with a new light, but still had his doubts.

Juuno and Fuushi laugh and one said, "Hey, Fuushi, look. The little runts think they can beat us." and roared with laughter. Vixen crouched but Kitsune held her back a moment. "Lord Hokage, what is the rule of killing?" he asks.

"Killing is allowed."

When those three words were said, Vixen was on the other side of the arena, two bloody kunai held in her crossed arms. The bodies of Juuno and Fuunshi fell in a pool of blood. Kitsune hadn't even flinched. "Show off. I'll be taking **my **kunai back if you don't mind." he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Vixen turns and gives him a fanged grin before appearing at his side and holding out the blades, which Kitsune took and stowed in a hidden pouch. "Winners, Kitsune and Vixen." Sarutobi says, though it was obvious. The air in the room became tinged with fear.

And so, the tournament continued.

**Second Round**

Sarutobi stood before eight teams. Of course, Kitsune and Vixen were there, in the middle of the line. This caused uneasiness among the other teams, as they had killed all teams against them in the tournament half of the exam.

"Alright, now you will randomly have an Anbu fight you. Anbu, pick your opponents." Sarutobi said. Instantly Konoha Anbu appeared behind the line of hopefuls. All but two jumped in surprise. Kitsune turns and follows his Anbu to the stands instantly, but Vixen lags behind.

She turns slowly and eyes the mask of a tiger before her. She widens her feet, drops her arms to her sides, ducks her head threateningly, and glares at him. He was a few years older than she was, but there was something different about him. He smelled different than the other Anbu. He smelled like an _actual _tiger.

He turns and walks away, Vixen slowly and cautiously following. Everyone watched as she eyed him carefully, after having felt her great killing intent, and wondered if she would attack him before their match.

"Now that you have your opponents, here are the rules. In this round, you must simply take a scroll from the Anbu within ten minutes. Fight one, Kitsune and Falcon."

Kitsune and Falcon walk into the arena and it was over in five minutes. Kitsune hadn't even used any jutsu before he took the scroll from Falcon. The next six rounds were normal, with two more passing. Then, finally, the final battle came.

Vixen stood watching Tiger as he shifted into a crouch. She dropped to all fours and growled menacingly. First, the room had filled with surprise, then it filled with fear. Kitsune yipped and she looked at him. They silently comunicated before Vixen took a deep breath then stood back up.

She crouched slightly then charged. Tiger charged her also, and they met with a clash of metal on metal. They jumped back only to charge again. The two jumped up into the air and started aerial Taijutsu. The moment they landed they were on each other again. Only when Vixen grinned mischeviously did Tiger stop and check his waist, to find the scroll he had tied there gone.

He looked back up at Vixen and she had it in her hand with a victory sign in the other. Tiger nods and disappears. "Meet in my office and you'll be issued your mask." Sarutobi says. The new Anbu nod and disperse.

**In the Hokage office**

Sarutobi sat in his desk and looked at the four people that passed. "Two of you will be able to choose your masks, but for you two," he points to Kitsune and Vixen, "we already have your masks. Kakashi asked us to make them to specifics." The pair nod and Sarutobi reaches in a drawer and pulls out two masks, wrapped in black satin.

Kitsune and Vixen let the satin fall away from their masks, and look at their new faces. Kitsune was a, you guessed it, kitsune that was grinning from ear to ear mischeiviously.

Vixen had a vixen that looked like she was planning her next sly move. Both were black as night and had red markings indicating whiskers. Silently, they put their masks on and bow to Sarutobi before disappearing.

Kitsune went straight home, but Vixen started running towards the forest. Curiosity had overwhelmed her when she had read the message that Tiger had given her during their fight.

_"Meet me in the forest."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, yeah, sorry it's been a while I know. So did you like this chapter? Wonder what Tiger wants with Vixen? Find out next chapter. Bye!


End file.
